


【2Top】刀

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 刀非刀交叉叙事
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2Top】刀

0.

这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

他们重逢在一家小店里，12小时后是他们第15次做爱。数字没有意义，大概也只有上帝会去数。但这既然不是第一次，那也不会是最后一次。

1.

走进这家小店的男人叫伊桥悟，他是来偷师的。在厨艺学校学了两年基本功，跟着一个法餐厨师当了半年的学徒，然后回到居酒屋做了三年的日本菜，无聊的人生。想要一直做下去，本来也可以一直做下去，但不想这么无聊地做下去，于是他走进这家小店。

“XX街区有一家老店，有去吃过吗？”起初只是无意听到的流言。

唯一让他没有想到的是，这是一家法餐小店。

“你沦落到端菜了？”重逢后第一句话，他不带任何情绪地说。

“我还是厨子哦。”陈述式的回应。

端菜的男人叫尾花夏树，是他曾经的法餐师父。他已经不做法餐了，那么来这里“偷师”便是无意义的。只当是一次新鲜的外食体验，收获是遇到了曾经想遇到的人。

“等我吗？很快就有别人来顶班了。”

他等了，于是这是他们第15次做爱的开端。

2.

伊桥悟是尾花夏树的第二个“徒弟”。

第一个叫平谷祥平，虽然他满脸写着四个大字“心理阴影”，伊桥还是义无反顾地跟了上来。

伊桥的基础比谁的都差。在做学徒之前，他在日本的厨艺专门学校学了两年基本功，实际上好像只教会了他围裙的带子不应该在背后系成蝴蝶结。带着从Youtube上学的各种日本能吃到的鱼的身体结构，和厚蛋烧的食谱，不知借了谁的东风到了巴黎，又机缘巧合在著名的米其林二星厨师尾花夏树手下当起了学徒，怎么想都是天上掉下的十公斤馅饼都单砸到了他的脑袋上。即使他受的骂比谁都多，干的脏活累活比谁都多，那都不重要。

当时尾花的压力很大。不如说所有厨师的压力都很大，当然伊桥只是学徒，不是厨师。他们面临着新一轮的评分，而在那之前，似乎有一场重要政治会晤的宴会要在这里举办。

“怪不得你做了半年学徒，切丁也切不好。”尾花总喜欢说这种话，当时伊桥正给他做手活。

而有时伊桥的手指在他身体里，他就会指责伊桥的力度，和他给菜品撒调料的时候一样糟糕。

他们的关系很糟糕，无论是师生关系还是情人关系。已经当上副厨的平谷祥平偶尔会以前辈的身份过来安慰伊桥，让他专心学习，不要把那些“气话”放在心上。伊桥就会想，自己不是第一个徒弟，大概也不是第一个情人。所以更不把平谷的话当一回事，继续把心思放在别的地方。

3.

我不做法餐了，并不知道这里是法餐馆。——伊桥想解释的，但他没能。大概是因为在对方嘴里尝出红酒酱的味道时，忍不住幻想了一下如果当初没有放弃法餐会是什么样。

尾花很急切，他载着伊桥慢悠悠开着小机车时可能看不太出来。他们进的是伊桥租的，在就职的居酒屋附近的一居室。伊桥被压倒在单人的弹簧床上，一只脚还能踩到床尾的铁架上，让整张床耸动的幅度更大一些。

伊桥想叫出声时，住在隔壁的小学生因为看到的动画人物壮烈牺牲而突然痛哭，堵住了他的喉咙。尾花把喘息和爽快的喉音都埋在了他的颈边和嘴里，没有打断小学生的情绪爆发。

事后他觉得总要说点什么，结果是尾花先说话了。

“你没有再做法餐了吧？”两人并排挤在单人床上欣赏天花板上洗不掉的污渍，“挺好，反正你没有那个天赋，也不适合。”

你瞧，他总是喜欢说这种话。

4.

尾花压力大时，喜欢拿他来发泄，无论是情绪还是性欲。当然这个喜怒无常的男人也喜欢强迫别人拿他自己来发泄，所以偶尔掰手指算算次数其实是五五开。

第七次是奖励，奖励伊桥学习半年后终于能把菜品切成大小形状均匀的丁。

“你舒服成这样，很难看得出这是在奖励我，还是在奖励你。”

尾花坐在上方，胸膛不住起伏，膝盖一直在颤抖，好久才停下来抽空说了句话。

“奖励我终于能摆脱看你切不好丁的无间地狱了。”然后他捞了一把刚刚滑出来的东西，拇指和食指圈成环状，挤了挤头部还没有流出来的液体，才把那家伙再度吞进体内。

他含住拇指吮吸着，腰自己又动了起来。

高级公寓无论是隔音还是舒适度都属一流。

“你也应该有一把属于自己的刀了，”他突然感慨，然后使劲夹了两下，“啊，不是说这一把。”

5.

那家小店的店主兼主厨，是尾花的法餐启蒙师父，这是后来知道的。

他虽然曾想过找寻尾花，但从来不会去法餐馆碰运气。像尾花说的，他没有那个天赋，也没有喜爱和激情，那远离更好。瞎猫碰上死耗子，在不知情的情况走进法餐馆，反而遇见了人。他听说过平谷祥平的事情，还有京野，相泽和丹后，就是没打探到尾花的下落。直到相泽先生的专栏无限期停更，他才猜到，是尾花回来了。

一如他所想，尾花，平谷，两个竞争的饭店开始频繁出现在他的视野内。嘴上说着不再关心法餐的事情，琳达小姐的美食杂志还是堆满了玄关。

他趁尾花在师父的店顶班的时候去过Grand Maison，无预约，当一个路过的普通食客。当时饭店因为琳达小姐的文章而陷入危机，即使无预约也好好坐下了。被谁认出来不重要，他只看到了尾花那个新的学徒，正在练习切丁。

“有一把属于自己的刀就是好啊。”他听见他自言自语。

6.

前一晚和自己水乳交融的人从自己的生命里突然消失，可以不是一件很缓慢的事。

伊桥关注了几天国际新闻，知道了那件事的后续：尾花夏树承认失误，恼羞成怒攻击检察官，米其林除星，法餐界除名。

厨房里的人们纷纷回到日本，都找到了出路。只有尾花没有。

而他资历不足，甚至没有接受调查的必要，就被排除在嫌疑人之外。之后就是找不到下家，签证到期，回到日本。伊桥和他们都不一样，既没有前路，也没有出路。

7.

从Grand Maison出来后，他一个人去了刀具店。他一眼就看到了那名新学徒手中拿的那把刀。

但是比起那一把，伊桥更喜欢它往右数第7把，蓝色的薄出刃刀，比起切丁更适合料理鱼类。她的价格也更贵，足足三个月的房屋租金。

抱着夹杂着希望和失望的心情从刀具店离开，本来想去那家小店等尾花换班顺便假装什么也没发生地说一句：“我今天去Grand Maison了哦。”

现在又不想了。

8.

下午这个时间段，店里也没什么客人。尾花做了一堆酱汁，偷了师父一条好鱼，尝试做起了日本菜。

看着分针就快转到12，他忍不住从包里拿出那个木盒来反复欣赏，反复酝酿。也忍不住往门口瞟去，看有没有准时到来的客人。

他想等那位客人走进来，把这个装着蓝色薄出刃刀的木盒随意地塞到他手里，对他说一句：“你虽然不适合做法餐，但也还是应该有一把刀的。”

尾花夏树不说好话，这不是第一次。

也不是最后一次。


End file.
